Ragnarök
by LokiFletcherGirl
Summary: Only Loki is capable to begin the Ragnarök! Will he do it? Will he win his brother Thor? Will he be the ultimate ruler?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting in the prison

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

Alfheim, sunrise...

Silmarwen was sleeping. It was a peaceful night. Till….the war bells started to ring unstoppably. Suddenly, someone broke into her room. He was Thor the Odinson. Silmarwen wasn't scared. She grabbed her sword and challenge him. Thor laughed. She hated his laugh, it was a laugh she had heard before. She heard this laugh the day that her parents were murdered. He realized she wasn't focused so he took his hammer and broke her sword…her father's sword…She collapsed. "That was the last thing I had from him" she cried. Thor grabbed her from her arm and pulled her outside. "Tie her with the others! We took our new slaves now we can leave for Asgard."

Asgard…..

Thor wanted to take Silmarwen for his slave. So he walked through her cage and said "You, little elvish queen! You will be my slave." Silmarwen immediately told him "I prefer to die than to serve you!" "Don't play with me little elf" Thor said. Silmarwen stared at him without saying anything. "So be it" Thor said angrily. "Take her to Loki's prison." he said to the guards.

In Loki's prison….

Thor opened the door. Loki looked at him and grinned. "You will have company." Thor said and pulled Silmarwen into the cage. He put her the shackles. "Farewell!" he said and closed the door.

Loki was alone with that strange woman she was a bit tall with red-brown hair and large black eyes. But ,wait, her eyes was changing colour now they are dark purple. She was an elf. Their eyes could change depending their mood. She was wearing an elven dress (like that fs41/f/2009/018/5/a/elven_green_dress_by_ ). It was light blue and purple. He tried his best to communicate with her telepathically. Because he was still wearing the muzzle. _"Can you hear me?"_ he said. _"Yes, I can. I am Silmarwen Alfheim's queen. Who are you Loki?"_ she asked. _"I am the rightful king of Asgard. I am king Thor's adopted brother. I am a Jotun_." _"Oh…I am sorry…"_she said. _"Don't. You are THE orphan right?"_ Loki replied. _"What do you mean? I am orphan because someone murdered my parents when I was still a baby. But what THE orphan means?"_ she asked. _"Here in Asgard there are stories. Stories for an orphan elf who will bring Ragnarok, the Twilight of the Gods. That is you. You are THE orphan. Because he murdered your parents you will take revenge!"_ Loki told her. _"What? Oh…wait a minute: Who killed them? You know who was. Tell me."_ she begged._"I know who was. My fa…Thor's father, Odin"_ he said. _"NO! I knew that I had heard that laugh before. I was sure. Come on let's escape from this awful prison."_ she begged again. _"Ok. But how?"_ Loki asked. _"You know magic spells right?"_ she replied. _"Yes, but I have the muzzle in my mouth. I can't…" _Loki said. "I will free your mouth just try to cover your ears…" she said and looked at him. He was covering his ears. Then she took a deep breath and screamed. It was a piercing voice and she broke his muzzle. He was free.

Loki found the right spell and said "Asthi mrt jakio". The chains unlocked and now only one had left. Silmarwen said Loki to say again the spell and she would shout. The plan worked perfectly the wall collapsed. He was free. She was free. They were free. "What will we do now?" Loki asked. "We will bring the Ragnarok! But, first of all we will go to Alfheim, to make an army!" she said with confidence. "The last time I had an army, it didn't work." Loki replied. "Yep! But this time it will. I will make a filg. It is a magical air-ship. I will fly it by thought." she said and her eyes became fiery red. "I hope it's safe!" Loki whispered. Silmarwen made a flig large enough for 3 or 4 men. They got in and left for Alfheim


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom at last

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

Asgard, throne room….

Thor was sitting in the throne, when a soldier got in. "My king! Your bro…Loki escaped with her." he said breathless. "WHAT?!" Thor shouted. "How? Where are they now?" he asked the soldier. "We don't know." he replied fearfully. "Ok you can go! Wait for my orders. I have to see my father!" Thor said and left. He flied till his father home. He got in and found his father waiting for him. "You have stop him. You have kill her. You have to save us all. She is THE orphan. Do it or we are doomed " Odin said. "I will. But first I will ask you something. Why? Why did you kill them? If you didn't…" Thor asked. "I know as a king I made a lot of mistakes. But now go you have to save us." Odin replied. Thor left for the castle. They would go to Alfheim to kill her and take Loki back.

Somewhere near Alfheim…

Silmarwen was staring the sky and Loki was staring at her. Something was wrong. The stories were telling that she was not beautiful, that she was a monster. No. She wasn't a monster nor he. They were misunderstood. But they would bring Ragnarok. Together. That was their destiny to die fighting or to live succeeding. "We are approaching. My people will love you. We will make an army by our three races. They will give weapons. Strong and mighty weapons." she said happily. "Why? Why they will give me their love, loyalty and weapons?" he asked. "Well, we have stories too. Our stories are talking for someone with horns and frozen heart." "Let's do this, then! We shouldn't turn down the stories…" Loki said and smiled. She smiled, too! They reached to Alfheim and landed in the castle. It was an enormous green and brown castle made from metal. The Alfheimers were waiting her queen. When they got in one old man asked "Who is this man? He looks like an Asgardian." "Yeah, but he is THE king." The man goggled "No way! Everybody KNEEL before your king!" Indeed every Alfheimer knelt before Loki. Loki at last was a king. But he was prepared for something bigger. Much bigger.


	3. Chapter 3: True love and the Ragnarök

Loki and Silmarwen were alone, now. "I want to learn more about you. Will you tell me?" she asked him. "I will tell you everything and then you will do the same. Ok?" he replied. "Deal!" she said. Loki started telling his story.

Asgard…..

Thor and his army were ready. They would go to Lythsos and from there they would attack and leave nothing. They would only take Loki to Asgard again. They began their military campaign. There were about 1.000.000 soldiers, 500.000 horses, 400.000 archers and many more. That was the larger army that an Asgardian king had ever collect. They would fight to the larger battle. If they couldn't make it. They were done. "For Asgard!" Thor shouted. "For Asgard!" the army replied. And they got into their air-ships.

Alfheim…..

It was her turn to say her story. "I was living with my mum and dad. We were happy. Until HE came. He destroyed everything. He destroyed our happiness, our lives. He destroyed me." she said in tears. "Whole my life I had only one purpose to find HIM . And make him pain. As I did. And destroy his life. As he did. And thanks to you I have this chance. And this is my only chance. So everything must be perfect." she continued. "Don't worry I will help you. Everything will be right. Perfect." Loki reassured her.

Lythsos….

The Asgardians had just arrived. "Don't put fire! Otherwise they will notice us!" Thor said. "The only thing we can do is to wait." he continued.

Alfheim, throne room…..

"Everything is ready, Loki. Let's go!" Silmarwen said. "Ok. Let's do this." he said and walked through the throne. There were three old elves waiting for him. One from each race. The first man was dressed in blue, he was the leader of Valiants (elves, who protect the sea and the air). He approached Loki and gave him The Belothien (a magic spear that can do every magic spell). Then, the second man, who was dressed up in red, leader of Synivers (elves, who protect the fire) gave him the Ringnarim (a magic sword that can be controlled by its owner's voice). In the end, the third man, who was dressed up in brown, leader of Legarathiens (elves, who protect the earth) gave him the Magsichquite (a magic lantern that stops everything that is not from Alheim and makes it and its owner vulnerable). Then and the three of them knelt before him and said together "Loki Laufeyson you are our lord! We swear to serve you, to protect you and give our lives for you!" Loki smiled with happiness first time to his life. He accepted their gifts and vows for him and took Silmarwen for a walk. "My father used to say that my other half will be frozen and misunderstood. Pale and dark. Now I know what he meant." Silmarwen said. "I know that we know each other only two days. But, I feel like I know you –I don't know- from ever! Like a superior power wants us together!" Loki replied. "I know it's crazy but this our destiny. To be together." she said. "Marry me!" Loki told her. She hugged him and said the only possible answer. "Yes, of course!" The Ragnarok has started.


	4. Chapter 4: The elvish marriage

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

When the other elves learned the good news were very happy. Every single elf was singing and preparing the wedding. Silmarwen was wearing a green dress (like that . dress). Her hair was in the top ( like that) and decorated with beautiful flowers. Her shoes were a beautiful pair of scandals ( /wp-content/uploads/2011/05/7-wrap-sandals/3_bernardo-vingtage-couture-tie-flat-sandal_ like that). She was ready. Her best friends were in front and behind her singing elvish songs and throwing flowers. They reached to the temple. Loki was there in a great elvish armor. He was looking at her. His eyes were full of love such as hers. They hugged each other and then they redeemed vows of eternal love. Everybody was singing and dancing in the roads. They put on large fires and they were dancing around them. The fest was until the morning.

Lythsos….

A soldier was running searching for Thor. "What happened?" Thor asked. "They married each other." he said. "WHAT?! This shouldn't happened." Thor said nervous. "We are doomed. The Ragnarok started. We have only one hope now! Bring the horses." he continued. "Ok, sir!" the soldier said and started running again. The horses were ready. Thor took them with three of his best soldiers and went to Alfheim. They entered to the castle. Loki and Silmarwen was there talking and eating their breakfast. "What you have done brother?" Thor interrupted them. "Thor? What are you doing here?" Loki said. "Why? Why did you marry her? Why did you doom us all?" Thor said. "I did what?" Loki asked. "Don't play with me, Loki! You knew that with your marriage Ragnarok would start! That's why you married her!" Thor said with anger. "No, Thor! I knew that! You are right. But, I love her! She is like me, lost and sad because of Odin! We are not two different people, we are one now! And you can't stop that!" Loki replied. "So…brother…Loki. We are in war, now! It was your choice. I thought that you would not betray us. I was wrong! Again!" Thor said sadly. "WHAT?! I betrayed you because I am happy? Because I choose her and not your saving? Thor, I can't believe that YOU just told me to leave her. And yes the war is started!" Loki said angrily. "So be it! FOR ASGARD!" Thor said and turned his back to leave. "Be prepared! It will start tomorrow!" Loki told him and Thor left.

"We have to prepare our army." Loki said to Silmarwen. She was shocked and speachless because of all these she heard and saw. Loki hugged her. "We will win I promise." he said and kissed her to the forehead. The elvish army was ready before the night. Loki told them to rest and prepare themselves for the battle...


	5. Chapter 5: The epic battle

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

The morning came earlier that Thor thought. Both armies were ready to fight. The elvish army was wearing blue, red or brown armors. They were holding their weapons, they seemed very weak against the Asgardians. The Asgardians were wearing their gold helmets and armors, they were holding their luxury weapon and waiting for their victory. Thor and Loki were the leaders of the armies. Thor was still hoping for Loki to regret, but in vain.

Loki was ready. He was waiting this battle for a long time. Now it was his turn to prove that he is worthy. More than Thor. More than everyone. Thor looked Loki and whispered to his brother "Goodbye Loki…Goodbye brother…". He was sure for his victory. Loki heard his whisper and gave the signal to his army to begin the battle. Thor did the same. Their armies were running without stopping, killing as many as they could trying either to be living heroes either to go to the Valhalla as heroes. Loki saw that it was time to use his gifts-weapons. First he took the Belothien and froze many Asgardians. His elves saw that and immediately destroyed the soldiers. Silmarwen entered to the battle. She was really good, but one of the best Asgardians was about to kill her. Loki called the Ringnarim and killed him. Silmarwen thanked Loki with a kiss. and continue fighting but this time with Ringnarim. Loki stopped and thought everything. Everything happened so fast. He was free, married, fighting Thor. Then, he looked at his wife, she was so dynamic, full with passion for life. Her eyes were now bright blue. She loved the battle and the peace. How could this be possible? Silmawen heard his thoughts and answered him "My whole life was a battle and you are my peace. I love you more. But, this is the last time I'm fighting so I want to enjoy it as more as I can…" He enjoyed his peaceful moment took a deep breath and looked around him. Thor came next to him and said "There is still time to stop it…" Loki shouted "NEVER!" and grabbed the Belothien. Thor grabbed Mjolnir. Loki tried to make some spells to Mjolnir, but there was shield above it and none of them worked. Thor laughed "You think you can beat me with these puny and useless elvish weapons?" he said and prepared to hit Loki. Suddenly, Loki grabbed the Magichiquite and the Mjolnir just stopped. Thor couldn't move it. He goggled and shouted to Loki "How did you do that? Unfroze it now." "I did it with this puny and useless elvish weapon as you said. And I am not going to obey you." Loki said and called the Mjolnir immediately Mjolnir unfrozed and went to Loki's hand. He could lift it! "Brother are you worthy?" Thor said surprised and goggled even more. "Yes I am. More worthy than you. More worthy than anyone in this universe." Loki said and he froze Thor with a spell. "And I am your doom!…Brother…" he said and laugh. Thor knew that this was the end, his end, Asgard's end.

The Asgardians who saw Thor tried to set him free. Loki stopped them and his elves destroyed them. The battle was over. Loki searched Silmarwen. She was badly wounded. her eyes were almost white from the pain and the fear of the death, the fear that she might ever see Loki again. Loki found her. Made a spell that Odin had learned him. He lifted her in the air and gave her a large light beam. She didn't react. Loki started to worry...


	6. Chapter 6: Loki and Silmarwen's triumph

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

He gave her a second light beam. Suddenly, she woke up. She was frighten and out of breath. She started taking deep breaths and laughing. "I thought you would be late. I thought I was lost. But you came as you promised me. I swear, Loki, I love you so much! You saved my life twice…" she said and tears came to her eyes. Her eyes were now warm brown. In this tone of brown it was reflected the gratefulness she felt for Loki. Loki relieved laughed, too. "It over, now. We won! It's over.." he said. "Yes, we did. But, what will you do with Thor?" she replied. "For now, I will put him in the prison as he did!" he replied dour. The elves took Thor to Asgard (because Loki and the elves were the winners and Asgard and Alfheim were theirs) and put him in the prison, one of the darkest as Loki told them. Thor was powerless, tatterdemalion and for the first time in his life he could feel the bitterness of the fear and loneliness. Loki had won. now, he was doomed. And everybody in the _Æsir. He was sure that Loki would execute him. And it would be fair. He was always really rude with Loki. He was his bully. He remembered the time when they were teenagers and he sewed Loki's lips. Blood was everywhere in Loki's mouth and terror was reflected to his eyes. And Thor was laughing without caring for Loki. Thor woke up from his memories. Tears came to his eyes. As he had regret for everything he had done to Loki. And he cried. He cried regretting every _torture he have done to Loki. He cried regretting the fact how bad brother he was. He cried until the morrow. The door suddenly opened and Loki with Silmarwen came in. Thor looked at his brother with his red from crying eyes. "You aren't going to forgive me, are you? You are going to execute me aren't you?" Thor said. Loki looked at him and said "You have regret, aren't you? Now, you understand how I felt those years. How much I pain. How much you have hurt me. You "Thor the Almighty"! You were such a bad brother, such a bad son! But Odin chose you! Why? I was the worthy son. I had tolerated so much pain. I was always obeyed father. BUT, HE CHOSE YOU? WHY? I was in your shadow all these years. Now, it's my turn to show you what pain and fear means. You will pay Odinson. Probably with your life." Silmarwen looked at Thor and her eyes turned to fiery red, they were like living flames. "You and your father had caused so much to us. Now you will, both pay." she said. "Brother, no. Leave the father alone. Torture me. Kill me. Not him." Thor said anxiously. "Oh Thor, I wish I could but…you know, my lovely wife will decide for Odin and I will decide for you." he Loki said with a laugh and left with his elvish wife. Thor was really anxious for his and his father's future.


	7. Chapter 7: The end?

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

In Odin's house, midnight…

Odin was sleeping. She walk in his room with her knife. Her eyes were now dark blue, as the night. Her face reflected her pain and her thirst for revenge. She closed his mouth. He woke up terrified. She put a scarf on his mouth so he couldn't scream. She grabbed her knife and slowly, enjoying every moment the fear in Odin's eyes. She approached her knife to Odin's neck, she smiled at him and slay him. Her eyes immediately turned to peaceful light blue. Now it was Loki's turn for vengeance.

Asgardian prisons, morning…..

Loki walked into Thor's cage. "It's time brother, get up!" Loki said. "The father?" Thor asked. "Dead. By Silmarwen's hand. Slayed in his sleep." Loki replied. "What?" Thor said and looked at Loki desperately. "It's your turn!" Loki said. Thor got up and went outside. Everything was ready. The place that Loki would torture him, the place that Loki would kill him. Everything was ready. Loki put him in terrible torture. And in every new torture Loki was enjoying the pain and terror to Thor's eyes. It was now time for his execution. Thor prepared himself. Loki lift up the huge axe and he was ready to cut Thor's neck. Suddenly, Loki put it down to the earth and shouted "I CAN'T DO IT!" Thor looked at his brother wondering why he couldn't just slay him. He was bleeding from almost everywhere and his pain was huge. _"Why?"_ he wondered _"Why you can't?" _Silmarwen approached Loki and asked him "Why? He had done such bad things. He made you pain! Why?" "I can't do it alone…Help me! I want to do it with you." Loki said. Thor gasped. Silmarwen and Loki grabbed the huge axe and lifted up. They counted to three and then…


	8. Chapter 8: Just a bad dream?

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

Thor's room, Asgard, now…

Thor woke up. Terrified. Breathless. "Am I alive?" he wondered "It just a dream?" He wore his armor and took his horse. He went to Odin's house. Odin was there. He became anxious when he saw Thor. "What happened, my son?" Odin asked. "I think I saw a vision. A vision about Ragnarok." Odin laughed "Come on, Thor! It was only a bad dream. A nightmare. Nothing more." he said. "But, it seemed so real." Thor claimed. "I know! But it wasn't!" Odin replied. "You are right. I will go now." Thor said and left. After a couple of minutes, Odin took his real form. He was Loki. He ensured that his plan will succeed. The real Odin was for hunting, without knowing anything…


	9. Chapter 9: Ragnarök has started

** Either Loki or any of the rest Marvel characters belong to me. I own only Silmarwen, the clothes and their colour. Also I own the magical weapon that Loki has.**

* * *

After a couple of months, Alfheim….

. Silmarwen was sleeping. It was a peaceful night. Till….the war bells started to ring unstoppably. Suddenly, someone broke into her room. He was Thor the Odinson. Silmarwen wasn't scared. She grabbed her sword and challenge him.

At the same time in Asgardian prisons….

"It started….." Loki thought and laughed….


End file.
